Attention to Detail
by vagabxnd
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are suddenly whisked away to the year 1978, will they be able to get back to the future, their present, without meddling with time? And when the marauders get involved will some unexpected feelings develop? Boy these two are in for some trouble. *I suck at summaries okay, the story is much better*


Hermione tugged on a strand of her hair in frustration as she rounded the corner. She'd been walking seemingly the same corridor for the past ten minutes, turning the corner but only to end up at the beginning of the corridor again. She tried walking backwards, walking up the stairs, but none of it seemed to lead anywhere asides from back to the beginning again. It was strange, considering Hermione had explored almost all there was to Hogwarts. Having spent six years of her life here she certainly didn't expect to find herself lost, and considering the war had demolished some parts of Hogwarts she figured there wouldn't be anything left to discover. She assumed that someone was probably playing some sort of prank on her, seeing no other logical explanation as to why this was happening to her.

"Alright, whoever is doing this, I've had enough!" Hermione shouted into the empty hallway, waiting for someone to jump out and say 'gotcha!', but her words just fell on dead ears.

But when she got nothing but silence as a response, she huffed and turned around again, hoping to finally escape whatever this never ending maze was turning out to be. Just as she turned the corner this time though, she noticed a small red book lying on the floor. _Strange_, she thought to herself, _that was never there before_. Scanning the area again to see if there was anything there, she took a couple steps forward and picked up the book, examining it. It was hard back, bright red, seemingly a little tattered but nothing a nifty spell can't fix. What was strange was that the front and the back was completely empty, no title, nothing. Then she ran her fingers along the spine of the book, and to her surprise, it started glowing. A gasp escaped her lips and almost as soon as the light showed itself it disappeared, leaving Hermione utterly confused but also slightly intrigued. She hesitated before opening the book, a feeling twisting around in her gut telling her that the contents would be anything but good, so she slowly lifted the cover up to peek at what was inside, but before she could see anything a loud cough interrupted her thoughts and she spun around to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

A look of shock passed over Draco's face when he bumped into Hermione, but he quickly masked it with a snarl when he realized just who it was he ran into. Hermione stepped back, "Watch where you're going, Malfoy."

Draco moved forward and cornered Hermione, placing an arm on the wall to the side of her head so that she couldn't move away, "I'd watch your tone if I were you, Granger." He hissed.

Hermione gasped slightly at their close proximity, so close that if she just inhaled she could breathe the minty scent that was, Draco Malfoy. She tried to move away, but he had blocked all her exits, so she sucked in a breath and looked into his steely grey eyes, "I can speak to you however I want, ferret." She spat, clutching the book closer to herself.

It was then that Draco noticed the book in her hands, and he wasn't sure what it was but it had seemed oddly familiar. He tried to pry it from Hermione's hands, but when she wouldn't let go he tugged even harder, and now they were both taking part in a tug of war with the book, all the while glaring daggers at each other. "Let go of the book, Granger."

Hermione only pulled harder, fixed a harder stare on Draco, "Why? I found it. I'm not gonna let go, Malfoy."

Draco scowled, tugging even harder than before. It was a wonder that this book didn't break a part, but he didn't question it too much.

Then an idea popped into Hermione's head, and a grin twitched at the corner of her lips, and as soon as Draco saw the wicked grin his faced paled, knowing she was going to do something bad. So then Hermione let go of the book, a triumphant smile twisting onto her face as Draco staggered backwards and let go of the book, falling and hitting the wall behind him. Draco opened his mouth, just about to curse out Hermione but before they realized, they were both sucked into thin air with the sound of a faint pop. Leaving in their wake a small red book lying innocently on across the floor.

"Granger how dare yo-" Almost as soon as the words left his lips Draco was shocked into silence. He had felt a weird feeling of being pulled away, just like if he had touched a port key, and he looked around and noticed that the room was slightly different. He was still in the same place, he was fairly sure, but there was a different air in the atmosphere and the stone walls seemed cleaner, almost newer. He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts, it was probably just nothing. But then he had noticed that Hermione had also tensed slightly, maybe she had the same weird feeling he had felt earlier? Then he looked down and noticed something strange, the book had disappeared. He could've sworn it was just lying on the floor there a couple moments ago, now it was plain out of sight. He frowned, he had a bad feeling about this.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment someone had walked into the corridor and she turned her head, her mouth still hanging wide open but no words coming out. She looked at the person who had just arrived, it was definitely Dumbledore, but then again it didn't seem like him either. He looked different, younger even, his beard was shorter as well, this was more than strange.

The first person to break the silence was Dumbledore, or at least, someone who looked very very much like a younger version of him, "And what are you two doing out here in the middle of the day? I assume you have classes to get to." He looked from Draco to Hermione, seemingly oblivious to the rather tense atmosphere.

Hermione sputtered at first, trying to string the right words together to form a sentence before Dumbledore spoke again, "I can't seem to recognize either of you. You're not from here are you?" He face was twisted into a frown, no one had really seen Dumbledore frown before, there was always just a calm air around him.

Hermione and Draco shared a look, and they just shook their heads, not being able to find the right words to say.

"To my office then." Dumbledore gestured down the hall as he lead the two dumb struck students to his office.

As soon as they arrived Hermione started fidgeting, her mind filled with thousands of questions that she just had to ask, a sort of anxious feeling creeping up on her. "Um, professor, what uh, what year is it?" She managed to mumble, her eyes searching his and hoping that her doubts wouldn't be confirmed.

"Why it's 1978 of course." As these words left Dumbledore's lips Hermione and Draco instantly paled. Hermione was silent, biting on her lower lip, a million questions flowing through her mind that she knew no one could answer. Draco was gripping the sides of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He looked up to Dumbledore before looking back down to the floor before managing to spit out, "We- we're uh- Well, you see, we're from the future."


End file.
